El cadáver del novio
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Una humilde adaptación de esta hermosa película. La pregunta más importante, ¿permanecerá el final original?


**EL CADÁVER DEL NOVIO**

 _La noche_ : tan distinta del día, introvertida y sin alegría; danza con su vestido de estrellas esperando que le digan que sus mejillas son bellas.

 _El día_ : tan distinto de la noche, no acepta el menor reproche; charlatán y brillante como príncipe arrogante.

Todo se pierde en la marcha fúnebre: la cordura, el tiempo y la realidad.

No hay nada que los alumbre, no hay tiempo que perdure, ni eternidad que no se derrumbe.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuestra historia comienza en un lugar lejano, abarrotado de colores monocromáticos y atestado de gente del proletariado. Las calles que son iluminadas por faroles mortecinos ocultan los misterios de un pueblo fantasmal donde la realidad y la fantasía se combinan. En aquella pequeña gran capital las almas iban y venían derrotadas, los hombres con espaldas quebradas del cansancio de años de esclavitud a cambio de unas cuantas monedas de cobre y las mujeres ojerosas con aspectos seniles por el llanto de fantasmas de noches de calentura. Sí, eran tiempos difíciles donde incluso la nobleza sufría de bolsillos llenos de polillas.

La familia de renombre que vivía en la gran mansión de la colina exprimía el valor de cuanto cuadro o joya cayera en sus manos. La fachada empezaba a lucir polvosa y descuidada, el personal empezó a marcharse cuando las monedas de plata escasearon y apenas contaban con la presencia del ama de llaves, un mayordomo y la poco querida nana. Vaya que los ricos podían darse ciertos lujos aun en tiempos de hambruna. Vaya, preferían pasar hambre que perder su fortuna.

Pero la familia Tatsumi no despilfarraba el dinero y tampoco vivía en una colina. El padre era un comerciante que se incursionaba en nuevos mercados; con ideas extravagantes, pero innovadoras; que le permitieron cerrar tratos fructíferos para su familia. Consiguió estabilidad económica y eventualmente ascendieron en la escala social. De entre los pobres se convirtieron en los más ricos. La madre era enfermiza, así que temiendo por su patrimonio y velando por el futuro de cierto descuidado, Soujin concretó un matrimonio arreglado para su único hijo.

El joven era tachado de lunático, además de padecer una insoportable rabia permanente que lo condenaba a permanecer en absoluta soledad. Gustaba de la lectura, del aprendizaje y la experimentación. «Eso no tiene futuro» como decía su padre. Sus inventos no eran lo que el mundo necesitaba en su época, sin embargo, era sumamente brillante. «Un genio no reconocido» dirían los libros de texto un siglo después de su muerte.

Se vio obligado a bajar la cabeza y obedecer a su padre. No era lo que desea, no era lo que necesitaba, pero no era quien decidía. Al menos, su padre agradecía, sabía respetar a las figuras de autoridad y mantenía cierto grado de compostura prudente. La idea no le importaba demasiado, se portaba indiferente y del mismo modo se subió al carruaje. Fue cruzado de brazos durante el camino y cuando arribaron, al ver la gran casona con sus vidrios empañados y sus lúgubres tonalidades, no le causó mayor impresión. Suspiró desganado y se encorvó como el viejito que aparentaba ser.

― Sou-kun, recuerda tus modales. ― Sugirió su madre.

Pero Souichi volvió a suspirar y a encorvarse todavía más.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por el mayordomo y el ama de llaves, ambos vestidos con ropas raídas y de aspecto descuidado. El interior no mostraba mejor aspecto que la fachada: a los muebles los cubría una capa de polvo ridículamente visible, habían varios rincones llenos de telarañas y el decolorado tapiz comenzaba a despegarse de su lugar. Sobre la escalera de impresionante arquitectura, se debía reconocer, se encontraba la pomposa familia. Una mujer deteriorada, como las paredes, por la edad y de largas piernas; un hombre de estatura baja, gordinflón y de expresión vacía; y una bella jovencita, la prometida, la ajena, la víctima de sus padres.

El rubio apenas cruzó miradas con ella, no concebía que se casaría con ella dentro de dos días, pero en ese instante se juró protegerla porque sería su obligación. Era una cuestión de honor. No la amaba ¿Ella lo amaba? Ella lo amaba. Sin importar lo que sus corazones gritaran o lloraran estarían unidos por siempre por el egoísmo de sus padres.

Ella, la prometida, se sonrojó en un instante. Estaba tremendamente avergonzada pues su prometido era un galán, había estado renuente al trato hasta que lo vio y se enamoró de un chispazo. Regaló una sonrisa discreta que Tatsumi no se tomó la cortesía de observar y mucho menos de corresponder. Después, apenada de su intento fallido por congeniar con su futuro esposo, se reverenció sujetando su vestido.

― Es un gusto conocerlo, Tatsumi-san. ― Dijo la joven en un hilo de voz.

― ¡Qué imprudencia! ― Sentenció la madre. ― A los hombres les gustan las mujeres calladas, ya tendrán toda una vida para conocerse. Ahora, lo más importante son los arreglos. Todo debe salir…

― … de acuerdo al plan. ― Contestó la madre Tatsumi con una sonrisa fastidiosa.

Ambas familias, después de varias reuniones, llegaron a un acuerdo que beneficiaba a los dos muchachos y sus intereses propios. La tradición dictaba que al desposar a la hija la familia debía pagar lo necesario para la realización de la ceremonia y la fiesta, además solía acordarse una compensación monetaria. En este caso, el pacto se daría por parte de los Tatsumi, pero asegurarían el futuro de su hijo con un distinguido apellido y las joyas familiares que se venían heredando de generación en generación.

― ¡Tch! "De acuerdo al plan", esto no es parte de mis planes. ― Murmuró el joven molesto volviendo a cruzar los brazos.

Su madre le lanzó una mirada con la que pudo reconocer de dónde provenía su mal carácter. Era una situación delicada dónde nada debía fallar, un pequeño comentario como el de hacía un instante y el compromiso podía quedar finalizado. Los padres del joven reconocían la incompetencia de su hijo para encajar en sociedad así que no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad única en la vida. Soujin se acercó a darle una fuerte palmada en el hombro, más como amenaza que por cariño, y luego se dirigió a los padres de la novia:

― ¿Les apetece continuar nuestra conversación acompañados de una taza de té en el despacho? Ahí podremos discutir los últimos preparativos mientras esperamos al oficiador de la ceremonia.

Los señores E. no contestaron, pero los siguieron hasta el despacho, no sin antes decirle a su hijo que se comportara.

Mientras llegaba el oficiador se suscitó una lucha de miradas en la estancia. Souichi frente a Vivian, prometido frente a prometida, una mirada frustrada y otra curiosa, únicamente divididos por un par de tazas de té frías y la indiferencia del primero. Vaya que a Souichi le importaba tan poquísimo el matrimonio que se daba el lujo de recargarse en el sofá, mostrando los modales de un chiquillo de cinco años, y sacaba su pipa para fumar. A la nana se le cayeron los tejidos cuando lo vio, pero conocía la situación de la familia y prefirió callar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Quién hubiera pensado que recitar los votos sería de locos? Souichi memorizaba grandes y gruesos libros con un par de leídas, pero esas ridiculeces románticas eran tan banales que su cerebro las rechazaba profusamente. Su cabezota de piedra se negaba a retener tantas tonterías. Al parecer no había parte en él que no fuera testaruda.

― "Con este anillo, yo sostendré tus anhelos", no, así tampoco era ¡Maldita sea!

― ¡Señor Tatsumi, por quinta vez! No esté maldiciendo. Se lo advierto, no voy a permitirle este comportamiento en la casa de Dios.

Pero el joven estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y frustrado por el tiempo que perdía con el ensayo cuando podía estar experimentando en la comodidad del ático en su hogar.

― Sí, sí, como sea. "Con esta mano, yo sostendré tu vino…", ¡Maldición, así tampoco era!

― ¡Es suficiente! No toleraré ni un minuto más este comportamiento.

No sólo el oficiador perdió la paciencia, el cuarteto de padres también estaba harto, así que sin dejarle decir pío lo sacaron de forma tropellada del despacho y de la gran mansión. Le advirtieron, en especial el sacerdote, que debía aprenderse sus líneas si pretendía desposar a la señorita Vivian. Se le expuso en un tono amenazante que si no estaba preparado para el ensayo del atardecer siguiente el compromiso podía romperse.

Souichi fue prácticamente desterrado a los misterios y crudezas de la noche mientras sus padres se quedaron en la mansión convenciendo a los señores E. para una extensión en el plazo. Aunque se sentía ofendido porque pusieran en duda la capacidad de su intelecto, alzó los hombros sin nada que reprochar y se dispuso a caminar. Con las manos en los bolsillos y una actitud gruñona clásica del tirano fue aproximándose a las profundidades del bosque bajo una fina capa de lluvia con aspecto de brisa por la delicadeza como descendía. Aquellos faroles de apariencia mortecina fueron guiando su camino al más allá.

El frío que acompañaba esa noche le helaba hasta los huesos, su aspecto siempre debilucho y un poco enfermo se tornaba casi cadavérico y en extremo pálido. Sus ojeras se fueron pronunciando con el transcurso de la velada y con cada prueba de votos que exponía en voz alta. «No puede ser tan difícil, no debería de ser tan difícil» se decía al término de cada línea errónea. Peleaba con la soledad, con los estúpidos votos, la lluvia incesante, los animales nocturnos de grandes ojos abrigados entre las ramas y el traje raído que vestía todos los días desde hacía diez años cuando creció los últimos centímetros. Estaba tan desgastado que ni siquiera cumplía su función primordial y el aire se ventilaba.

No obstante, el conjunto de aves que lo rodeaban fueron cambiando hasta sufrir una metamorfosis, ahora se trataban de pájaros de mala muerte. Con ojos pequeños y largos picos que usaban para cantar mientras lo vigilaban. La naturaleza también se fue modificando y de un bosque poco frondoso quedaron troncos aferrados a tierra infértil por pura fuerza de voluntad. Siguió vagando igual que un fantasma hasta llegar a un árbol inmenso que era bien iluminado por la luz de luna. Prosiguió con la práctica de votos; unos votos tan vacíos como el viento que se llevaba todas sus palabras.

― Tal vez sí soy un idiota. ― Mencionó desanimado después del milésimo intento.

Dirigió su mirada y palabras a la luna. Sintiéndose hipnotizado, torpe, un poco romántico y desesperado pronunció su canto. Había sido memorizado como propaganda inútil de vendedores que uno escuchaba en las colonias humildes de la ciudad. Cada pausa, cada respiración, cada movimiento de manos e inclinación tendrían que ser precisos. Así lo fueron. Como si se tratara de una representación real, sacó el anillo que hasta entonces había guardado con recelo, se había puesto de rodillas frente a una figura que en ese momento le pareció inocentemente humanoide y conforme el discurso fue finalizando colocó cuidadosamente el anillo en una de las ramas clavada al suelo.

― Con esta mano… yo sostendré tus anhelos, tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino, con esta vela alumbrare tu camino en la oscuridad y con este anillo… te pido que seas mi esposa.

Por un instante sonrió, se fascino de su, reconocido en repetidas ocasiones por él mismo, brillante cerebro y levantó la mirada para darle la cara a esa dama imaginaria que ahora disfrutaba de palabras melosas, inocentes y ridículas. No obstante, su breve alegría fue interrumpida por el estridente canto de los cuervos que ahora se encontraban alineados a su espalda. Aquella pequeña rama empezó a sacudirse como si el viento soplara débilmente las velas de un pastel de cumpleaños, aun cuando la lluvia se había detenido por un rato. La rama se contrajo y sujetó al joven con fuerza.

― ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Qué sucede!?

Lo que parecía ser una extremidad tiró con fuerza de su brazo hasta sepultarlo en la tierra. El rubio estaba aterrorizado ya que esa fuerza inhumana lo había tomado desprevenido, intentó liberarse y después de jalar con fuerza lo consiguió, o eso fue lo que pensó. Cayó de un sentón liberándose del sepulcro, pero no del muerto. Su mano ahora era prisionera de una mano esquelética que poseía vida propia, podía sentir los dedos aferrándose a él con determinación, así que se soltó y la arrojó lejos. El tronco, que se encontraba parcialmente cubierto de lobo y naturaleza salvaje, empezó a separarse y algo surgió del interior. Souichi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y se quedó boquiabierto. Los sonidos tenebrosos y misterios del más allá se irían apoderando de su cordura.

Primeramente se exhibieron dedos putrefactos de un color azul cadavérico y, conectado a ellos, un brazo, torso y rostro. Esa nueva estructura que milagrosamente se mantenía unida sin caerse a pedazos parecía la de un humano, o aquello que alguna vez fue humano. El joven rubio no comprendía si el nudo en su estómago se tensaba por miedo o curiosidad. Se puso de pie para investigar la situación. Aquella figura inhumana estaba a medio descomponer, tenía la piel succionada por el tiempo y los labios desprovistos de vitalidad. Se hallaba convertido en una patética exhibición de mal gusto de un cadáver o en un cómico intento de mortal. Algunos cuantos huesos sobresalían y se encontraban expuestos; principalmente las costillas, el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda. Sin embargo, el cabello se mantenía inesperadamente intacto, aunque cubierto de polvo y desarreglado. De repente, los parpados se abrieron y la cabeza, que hasta el momento se había mantenido inmóvil, se enderezó para examinarlo.

― Aceptó, pero no puedo ser tu "esposa" porque no soy una mujer.

Souichi estaba perplejo y se sobresaltó cayendo nuevamente. Ese hilo de voz que en primera instancia parecía provenir de un eco de más allá de la vida terrenal le confirmaba su sospecha: el nudo en su estómago no se trataba de mera curiosidad. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió despavorido como quien acaba de ver un fantasma. En este caso, un muerto.

De tanto correr pensó que las piernas se le iban a deshacer o que el joven esquelético de ropas andrajosas lo alcanzaría, lo que sucediera primero. Estaba terriblemente cansado, con poco aliento, pero no pensaba detenerse hasta visualizar las farolas mortecinas del pueblo. La noche convirtió al bosque en una trampa misteriosa que dejó de mostrarse frondosa y más bien tenía el aspecto lúgubre de un cementerio. Ya podía oír el repiqueteo de los caballos y las ruedas del carruaje del velador, así que supo que estaba cerca. Sin voltear si quiera por un pequeño segundo hacia atrás, aceleró el paso en el último tramo antes de llegar al sendero y cruzar el puente que conectaba el pueblo con la naturaleza.

Se detuvo ahí, justo a la mitad del puente, cuando sintió alivio y pensó que podía tomarse un respiro. De inmediato los cantos de los cuervos, que le parecían inquietantemente hechizantes, se hicieron más profundos y próximos. Una parvada apareció de las entrañas del bosque y lo sobrevolaban en un baile diabólico que lo perturbaba. Observó cómo formaron un remolino creciente sobre su cabeza y antes de que pudiera preocuparse porque fueran a sacarle los ojos sintió una presencia helada justamente en su espalda. El escalofrío que lo recorrió como si alguien acariciara su espalda hizo que pensara en la peor situación y que acertara.

El fantasma atrapado entre ambos mundos se presentó como una aparición. Tenía los ojos inusualmente abiertos así que alcanzó a ver el esmeralda hipnotizante y al mismo tiempo espeluznante. Luego de verse entre sí, el joven desconocido se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal, obligándolo a retroceder y chocar contra los bordes de piedra del puente. No sabía lo que ocurriría, ya no tenía lugar en donde esconderse y el insoportable graznido de los cuervos solamente aceleraba el latir de su corazón.

― Ahora... ― Dijo el cadáver. ― Ahora puedes besar al novio.

De una forma inexplicable sintió como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas mientras el joven lo sujetó para que no pudiera resistirse. Podía escuchar con claridad su acelerado corazón, sin embargo, no entendía si se trataba de miedo o algo más. El éxtasis que le provocaba lo desconocido comenzaría a dominarlo inevitablemente y se dejaría llevar. Entonces, cuando los labios estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para sellarse, no se resistió y su concepto de realidad, la vida y la muerte, comenzó a desvanecerse.

Un beso. Al igual que algunas princesas necesitaban un beso de verdadero amor para despertar. Todo lo que necesitaba para dormir eternamente era un beso.

Continuará…

-.-.-.-.-

Lo sé, han pasado mil años desde que subo algo, la verdad es que para este punto ya no tengo excusas. Creo que lo peor es que esta historia tampoco está completa, pero si no la subía hoy mismo sentía que no la iba a subir nunca, en verdad necesitaba sentirme activa.

Tengo trabajando con ella desde hace… dos, tres años, no recuerdo, pero originalmente iba a ser un regalo de cumpleaños para una gran amiga (este año quise hacer lo mismo y también fracasé u.u). A pesar de los interminables retrasos espero que le guste (¡Por fin, Yosshi!), sé que la película le encanta y quería adaptarla para ella. Ojalá pueda tener la siguiente parte muy pronto y no hacerla esperar demasiado.

Gracias por toda la paciencia y por leer hasta aquí.

Me despido y nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
